


The Calm Within The Storm

by CenterAxisRelock



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/pseuds/CenterAxisRelock
Summary: Ash and Thermite enjoy the atmosphere of a Christmas market.Written as a part of the "Naughty, or Nice?" Christmas event run by the FuckYeahRainbowSix Discord and Tumblr.Prompt: All I Want For Christmas, Is You.





	The Calm Within The Storm

The Christmas market in downtown Boston was something straight out of a cheesy Hallmark movie. While not as authentic as its European counterparts, it definitely nailed the typical holiday feel and was bustling with people looking for gift ideas, taking photos, enjoying the festivities or just relishing in the atmosphere. It made for a weird environment for Ash and Thermite. They were used to always being in a rush, having a profession where seconds often were the measure between life and death.

Not tonight. Tonight, they were just a part of the crowd that slowly flooded throughout the busy venue. People were brushing past them with little concern for personal space, hands full of shopping bags, snacks and the mulled wine served on every corner, while Ash and Thermite were casually strolling through the market, eyes drifting from one booth to another, mild snow decorating their outfits.

"I swear, if someone dumps a drink on my coat…" Eliza murmured after a close call with a college age girl who was more concerned with the phone in her hand rather than what's in front of her.

Jordan shifted his attention from the radiant lights enveloping the Christmas tree that towered over the crowd at the center in the market and towards the woman gradually pressing closer and closer to his side. "You have faith in me to visit you in jail over the holidays?"

"At least it's gonna be warm there." While Ash was playing annoyed, she was by no means genuinely unwilling to be here, quite the opposite, when Jordan suggested they check out the only Christmas market in Boston, she didn't think twice before agreeing. Though it might've had more to do with her company rather than anything else. "How the hell are you never cold?"

The discrepancy between the way they both were dressed was amusing. Thermite was wearing only a grey wool coat, the collar buttoned open, more fitting for autumn weather rather than a Boston winter. Ash, on the other hand, was wrapped in a fluffy winter jacket, complemented with a scarf and a woolen hat, strands on her red hair poking out under the multiple layers. Though while Eliza was shivering, Jordan looked perfectly comfortable, even with the snowflakes gathered in his hair, making him look like he's gone completely grey in a matter of minutes.

"It's just my warming personality, is all. You cold? Wanna get some of that wine they heat up here?"

"God, yes."

Jordan spotted a sign in the distance and motioned towards it.  "Let's go, before you turn into a popsicle."

"Any excuse to get more wine, right?"

While on the way, suddenly their attention immediately snapped towards the direction of a loud metallic pop, similar to a nail being hammered. After immediately locating the source of the sound, Thermite's worried features instantly relaxed into a smile. "Oh, ain't this something? We might open a recruitment center here." Jordan motioned towards a crowd of kids and couples that had gathered around a big booth that held a shooting gallery, evidently hoping to win prizes or impress their dates.

"Nothing puts you in the American holiday spirit quite like shooting things." Eliza smirked. "Wanna try your luck?"

"I'm not sure you're lookin' to stand in that line, shivering like a leaf."

She didn't miss the chance to prod him a bit.  "Scared I might turn out the better shot?"

"You know full well I think your marksmanship is amazing. But you're looking at the best shot in the entire goddamn battalion back in my days in the shit." Ash could've sworn he puffed his chest out as he showered himself with praise. Though she was aware that praise was well deserved.

"Any testimonials?"

"Nobody I ever shot had any complaints."

They rounded the corner to the nearest booth that sold overpriced mulled wine and got in line. Eliza was trying to get warmer and started to check out the offers while listening to yet another Christmas jingle that, begrudgingly, had already occupied a spot in her head. She noticed that Jordan had been suspiciously silent longer than he usually was in these environments, so she shifted her gaze up at him and  noticed him looking around, blue eyes steely with total consideration of the nearby environment, as if he was scouting all potential entry and exit points. Ash was well aware that Thermite often had moments like these in crowded public places due to just how well they served as terrorist targets. Jordan was the kind of guy who expected danger everywhere and held himself responsible to know all the ways to oppose it. While he had little problems switching off from his work persona before, some of the recent events had forced this intensity on him more and more during off duty time. Jordan had a knack for not letting people notice, which made him seem rather carefree and relaxed in the eyes of many, but Eliza could easily see through him, partially due to being the same in a way.

She hesitated, then reached out to squeeze his hand. Even now, he didn't wear gloves, the scarred skin contrasting against her softer one, but his hand was still wonderfully warm and she couldn't figure out whether it only felt like it because hers was freezing, or because he truly was a human heating machine.

Jordan immediately snapped out of it, looked at her and flashed her one of those winning half-smiles. "What, scared of getting lost?"

She ran her fingers against his hand for a bit before letting go. "Funny. You're buying."

"I know. You never carry cash."

Thermite took a moment to get his wallet. When he looked at Eliza again, she was gazing at the nearby booth that sold winter hats and scarfs. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, breath emanating from her lips in the air.

He was almost taken aback by the sudden urge to kiss her. Jordan Trace prided himself on years of training his resolve and control. He had mastered having a hold on his emotions both on and off the field to the point of thinking as rationally and coldly as ever even when bullets were flying over him. He never allowed any outside factors to influence him, his grasp on his actions rock solid without fail.

Except Eliza Cohen made it all go to shit. She cracked the careful insulation he had built around his mind, infuriatingly almost with no effort needed.

He couldn't care less about that when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing out a surprised gasp from her. Feeling her cold cheek against his, Thermite drew her closer wrapping his arms around her body. He felt Ash smile against his lips and reveled in the way she opened her mouth to welcome him, almost begging him to lean in and deepen the kiss. And he never failed to oblige her. For a few seconds, the crowd around them seemed to disappear, only the Christmas jingle playing in the distance served as a reminder that it's not just the two of them.

Just as their kiss grew hungrier, an elderly woman behind them voiced her displeasure. "You know, there's a hotel nearby! We're kinda waiting on you."

Ash withdrew her lips from his, still short of breath. "Sorry, he's from Texas, he's still trying to adapt to normal civilization."

Thermite chuckled and lightly pinched her. "Apologies, ma'am. This one is very needy."

"Jordan, get the damn drinks."

They got two cups of mulled wine and occupied a side of the nearby table.

Eliza suddenly felt so much warmer even without having touched the drink yet. "So much for impulse control, huh?"

"Oh shut up, you certainly weren't complaining." Jordan took a sip and looked around, finally not obligated to move by the crowd. "Blame it on the mood over here. It's nice, ain't it? I don't go to these things enough."

"Yeah. I have spent time here during the holidays, but I've never _really_ walked around, you know? Just ran in and out, but not actually enjoyed it."

"Suppose you weren't a fan of the tradition?"

"Just wasn't as fun alone, I guess."

Jordan regarded her for a few seconds, observing the way she brushed off snowflakes from her hair and, being very well aware of the still lingering feeling of her lips on his. "Hey, is the wine enough to keep you company here for a few minutes? I just remembered something I wanted to check out. I'll be back before you miss me."

"Sure. I'll just freez-" Before she could finish, he had already chugged his cup, turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Ash took a sip of the hot drink to keep warming herself up, confused at his sudden disappearance. She pulled out her phone to check the news, despite promising herself not to earlier. She spent a few minutes checking her social media, quiet as always, and promptly decided to ignore the e-mails. Right when her cup was only a quarter full and she was about to call Thermite and ask where the hell he was, Ash saw him emerging from the corner, proudly marching towards her like he owned the whole market, with the biggest shit eating grin imaginable, a giant pink stuffed bear in his hand, an incredible juxtaposition with his rugged no-nonsense exterior.

Ash nearly dropped the cup of wine in her hand. "Oh, fuck off."

Closer up, he looked even sillier.

"You _didn't._ "

"Afraid I did. Wanted it to be a surprise. I reckon by your jaw still laying on the ground that it did the job." Jordan's tone was endearingly proud.

Eliza still couldn't stop switching between his grin and the thing under his arm, a picture almost too hard to believe. "You damn right it did! How the hell-the shooting gallery?"

"Uh-huh. Ten precise shots, I could do that in my sleep. Go ahead." He handed the giant toy towards her with clear barely contained laughter. "It's yours."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I have to see you carry it. Please. It would make my entire Christmas." His snickering became hard to control now.  

"You won it, you carry that stupid bear." Ash tried to feign annoyance, but was clearly amused herself.

"'Liza, I cut in front of roundabout seven angry teenagers to get this. Do it for me. All I'm askin' for this year."

She sighed. "Fine. But no pictures."

"Don't worry. I have a good memory."

Ash, frustrated, pulled the silly looking bear from his hands and cautiously held it in front of her, giving off the vibe of a rebel teenager who just had been made wear a dress for the first time. "That's it. Happy?"

Jordan stepped back and took a look over her, eyes beaming with glee. "Oh, ain't that cute."

"Don't you start." She could feel a slight flush creeping up to her cheeks. It was the cold, right?

"Really? Of all the things I've done to you, _this_ is what made you blush?"

"Jordan, if you think I won't commit murder in public…"

"Oh no, I definitely wouldn't put that above you. Candidate for the most adorable murder ever?"

It was a battle she knew she had lost. "Alright, we're done here." Eliza emptied the remnants of her cup and thew it in the nearby bin. She welcomed the warmth with a satisfied exhale. "Now that hit the spot. I might even make it all the way to the Christmas tree."

"Sure. Just don't forget your buddy there. "

Eliza, exasperated, tucked the toy bear under her arm. "Just so you know, if we run into someone we know, I'm beating you with this thing."

"Death by a stuffed pink bear. Put my name on a wall for that one."

She was about to bite back, but then one look at his content grin made her warm up inside. Even Eliza found it difficult to take refuge in sarcasm right now. As they walked towards the "big ass Christmas tree", as Jordan put it, it began to truly click to her why these markets were well-loved. The place was full of careless, happy people walking past them while she relished the warmth of the wine and the smell of gingerbread cookies being sold all around. The atmosphere seemed like taken straight out of a wholesome German painting. Though it would all seem less important, less impactful if not for the brawny Texan walking next to her, so engaged by his surroundings that he hadn't even noticed his face and beard getting covered with the falling snowflakes, giving him an appearance of a wolf who had ducked his head in a snowbank. It made me feel in a way that almost scared her, so she hurried to divert her thoughts. "Okay, now I need to get you a gift now. Preferably something equally as stupid."

"Stop denying it, 'Liza, I know you like that thing."

Ash couldn't help but smile. "I kinda do. It reminds me of you, in a way. Big, sort of obnoxious, though with less to say, thankfully. In fact, he might make good company for tonight."

"Now I need to knock the fluffy bastard out." Jordan, momentarily putting his fists up, chuckled.

"Seriously though. This kinda made my day. Top five Christmas gifts, easily."

Thermite brushed it off, but she could see the little hints in his body language that gave away how much he appreciated that. "You really think that's your gift? Don't sell yourself cheap, Cohen. I'm in a giving mood."

"Oh, lucky me."

"Damn right you are."

That made two of them. Only a week ago, on an extraction op in Eastern Europe, their team got stuck in a bad spot, taking fire from three sides. If not for a few well placed Smoke's canisters and an excellent diversion by Alibi, they probably would be celebrating Christmas with maggots as their only company. No holiday jingles that sear in the memory, no hot drinks they could share while joking around, no adorably stupid spontaneous gifts. That's the way it worked in the world over there, and that's what made moments like these particularly special. You don't really appreciate holidays until you're at the risk of not having them next year.

As they approached the Christmas tree, Ash felt like she needed to find the words to voice just how much she appreciated literally every single bit of his presence. The strength of what came to her mind almost overwhelmed her. Even the ever so invulnerable Eliza Cohen. _Did he even have any idea?_

She was brought out of it when the first few notes of That One Overplayed Christmas Song from That One Overplayed Christmas Movie rang out throughout the market and it was just too much cheesy holiday spirit at once for her. Special moment or not, there were only a certain amount of times she could listen to Mariah Carey.

"Jordan? I know you're into the whole Christmas season and all, but if I hear this song one more time…"

"I know, I know, we're getting out of here. Guess I'll need to rethink my movie choices for this evening."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "You can always just go back to watching Die Hard for the twelfth time in a month and commentating over half the thing."

"Well, it ain't my fault that some folks don't understand the sheer impact of John MccLane as a cinematic icon."

Eliza playfully rolled her eyes, though she admittedly thought that his sheer passion for Die Hard as a Christmas movie was endearing. "I promise I will listen to you ramble about this for however long you like if we get somewhere within four walls before I start freezing again."

He threw his arm around her, pressing her closer and sharing some of his body warmth, which sent little tingles all throughout her body, none of which had anything to do with temperature. "C'mon. Let's grab something to eat. You're paying for our pink buddy here though."

Eliza returned his gesture, squeezing herself closer as well. It was one of those moments that almost seem larger than life, the ones that people go back to when things are dark and ugly and latch onto for hope.

Next time when they're in a bad place, there will always be that snowy evening in Boston when things were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way fluffier than anything I ever imagined writing and I...liked it? The fluff jumped out, y'all!
> 
> I might do more if you guys like it.


End file.
